falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solbur
I have added the contradicting template to these articles because you can't just go and add areas to DC. Please put this in another city. Mannleigh 06:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Lol "Maybe a side-quest which reveals that the Super Mutants are sinking cities with a GIANT WORM!? Obviously the only way to defeat this worm would be to go inside it and slice up its organs until it dies and pukes you out. This idea is completely original, by the way. --Solbur 23:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC)" :Thats funny, I found it on the Fallout wiki. Hehe //-- Teh Krush 01:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the Crusade, the EMAA, the BoS, and the AWA should form a coalition... a Coalition of Ordered Governments, or CoG Army. Lol, pretty cool and original, Solbur. And then we could add chainsaws to the R91s! KuHB1aM 22:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Is it ok to use Liberty prime in the DC RP--Vegas adict 21:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I liked your vault!! --Calonord 22:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I guess you figured out what I meant about Vault 15. (: --BortJr 23:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) R91 Ripper!!! Carter made the R91 Ripper.. k? Lol. Umm, howabouts during the Exodus RP he attachs his ripper to a R91 after he ran out of shotgun shells? Common I need a guns backstory! //--Teh Krush 22:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Just have it as a weapon designed by Outcast Specialists or something man. Say they saw Carter kicking ass with both an R91 and a Ripper during the Siege of Fairfax, and then went "hmm..." xD --Solbur 22:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, so, technically, Carter made it.. but the Specialists made the better version. K. Cause yours is prolly just taped to the gun lol. //--Teh Krush 22:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) K, the weapon is done kindof, feel free for Carter to use it. //--Teh Krush 22:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Waaaaah, make him use the gun! GRRR! //--Teh Krush 23:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Lulz and stuff The portable DNA scanners I was referencing in my bitchy user page were installed into armor that someone had posted here somewhere. Though technically portable, the one in the intro to FO3 is quite a bit closer to what a Fallout DNA scanner would look like. As for the pip-boy, while it is biometrically sealed, it is my opinion that it was just one of Bethesdas missteps.--BortJr 22:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Stocks No problem. I uploaded 16, and I plan to upload another 8 or 16 soon. However, not many people have requested custom images. Krush is the only one; I made him images for Alexander Vain and Samantha Vain.... : >>---Eagle oo8i 22:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC)-> my apologies OK, i know what i did was bad, but i accept full responsibilityfor what i did, to the T-60 Power Armor. But as to the MR-6 Power armor, i just beleived that it was to close to a blatant rip off from Halo 3, and the fact that it contradicts Fallout's canon elements. I know this is a "Fan-fic'esque" website, but i just don't think it should clash with anything the player find in the game. ( i believe i actually saw an article that "added" a character to the main story) But, since im the new person here, and as much as i hate to do this, i apologize for the changes. MrAdict 19:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't mean you remove all the content from my page. //--Teh Krush 19:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Taught me how to quote stuff correctly!--Zilabus 04:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :'( Why is your character so rude to me.. :( //--Teh Krush 01:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Because he's stressed out. He's been within a mile of the most fortified base on the East Coast while being pursued by loads of soldiers and met a random dude who lives underground before. It's a new experience thing. xD Don't worry, he'll warm up to Riley eventually. --Solbur 01:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Post in RP lol //--Teh Krush 21:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) BTW I add to the Arryo Adventure, 2 out of 3 Enclave battalins that were coming, were taken out by the Crusade (remmeber we pissed them off using the Crusade to take out the Enclave, then the Enclave fought back and basically it stands to reason that they took each othero nt he way()--Brengarrett 00:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I read that. I'm unsure why the hell the Crusade would be in the Core Region though, so I asked Kuhblam whether he thought they should be there and am waiting for him to answer. --Solbur 00:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I mean on the way, maybe some DC enclave came, and the Crusade is their, as for the RP, lets continue, you can fix up my line on it --Brengarrett 00:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Core Region? Except for that very limited incident at the Nuke RP, where we were close, I don't think we have any soldiers in the Core Region or near the Core Region. If we did, I'd blow myself up and the Crusade too. We're not that powerful, lol. Why do you ask? I don't think I garrisoned anybody near Oregon or Cali. KuHB1aM 12:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Nvm. I know why. Check the Arryo Pg 3 Talk Page. The issue has been addressed. Now it's up to the participants. If they continue to use the Crusade, I assure it won't be crusade canon fanon. KuHB1aM 12:49, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I have redone the mick cross profile on the forumVegas adict 17:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) join the IRC, then join #fanon-fallout //--Teh Krush 01:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :To join the IRC, first join #wikia-fallout thru the wikia irc thing, then type /join #fanon-fallout once it is loaded //--Teh Krush 01:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm TrueZ //--Teh Krush 01:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) permit me to create an Enclave Comander who unlike other Enclave zealots (no offense) shows mercy to the enemy, he is willing to negoate a treaty and show kindness to ghouls (of course he has to kill them, but to prisoners he kills them with more merciful methods) What do you think? --Brengarrett 01:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Secret #2 Don't let Garrett see this! Link //--Teh Krush 20:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Thats terrible! Lol! (also, not such a secret) //--Run4urLife! 12:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) RAWR Post in RP, the DC one, pl0x? //--Teh Krush 01:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The Crows Did It You keep your mouth SHUT, YA HEAR!!! >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) (lol) Ohhhh, Solbur.... THE CROWS ARE HERE!!! >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *holds up an umbrella and curls into a ball* --Solbur 03:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *Shoots the crows down with his pimp cane shotgun* FanonCannon 03:49, 16 April 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... ALL CROWS DEPLOY IN FORMATION!! KILL SOLBUR >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! --Solbur 04:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm So bren killed your character.. hmm, IDEA! Since you didn't say his name yet, just add him in now? And edit out any Bren things from the page. //--Teh Krush 01:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Mebbe. --Solbur 01:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) The void in the Void Yea, sure, run it by FanonCannon first, and see what he has to say. //--Run4urLife! 16:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Tracy Strauss Do you even bother to read your articles talk pages?? I said in Conor Strauss you should marry a girl named Tracy Strauss.. Go read it. //--Teh Krush 18:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I did. I pointed out that she died in Cold Snap. --Solbur 18:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah ha! Another Heroes viewer! Prepare for the most epic nerb battle of all time! --Twentyfists 18:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::Lolz. And, when did u get mai user page!? I don't care that you have it lol. Heroes ftw. //--Teh Krush 18:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I had a good reason for her to be your wife and deceased! But you removed it :'(. It was that she left with you from the vault, but was killed by a Cryolator. :'( //--Teh Krush 18:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol man, it was pretty funny. But serious article is serious. --Solbur 18:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, but it is still serious if the person HASN'T watched heroes. It was written serious lol. //--Teh Krush 18:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah but having a wife didn't fit with the idea I had for Strauss, or Vault 94 as a matter of fact. So GTFO. --Solbur 18:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh really? Sorry then.. Can I find a way to add it that is serious? Like, you meet her as your girlfriend later in your life, and she has a CRYOLATOR!!! //--Teh Krush 18:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you really that desparate, dude? xD But yeah, sure. Just don't make the reference too blatant. And dont use a fucking picture of Ali Larter, whatever you do. Lol. --Solbur 18:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::EDIT CONFLICT: And then freezes herself and a few Enclave Black-Ops to save you? (Her Cryolator malfunctioned and froze everything around it) //--Teh Krush 18:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::... DO YOU HAVE TO?! AAAAARGH xD --Solbur 18:58, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I Must! I'm going to make her as a RP character that Conor gets married too later! //--Teh Krush 18:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) How about shes like, your sister? //--Teh Krush 19:04, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Good god, no. NO SAME SURNAMES. --Solbur 19:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Just read all this. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!? //--Run4urLife! 19:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Krush is trying to negotiate the inclusion of a Heroes reference into my characters history! And he's stealing my precious metals! --Solbur 19:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Lol //--Run4urLife! 19:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't really be a problem. We've got a Gabriel Gray, and Krush has already spoken about making a Ted, Meredith, or Flint, so I figure that, at this rate, there's no problem making a Tracy. --Twentyfists 19:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) If they're too obvious, you will be given the 14 day warning and then they will be deleted. //--Run4urLife! 19:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, why me? :( --Solbur 19:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I was going to make a guy with Ted's rad powers, or I was thinking about it. Just his powers, though. --Twentyfists 19:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :There's far too much radiation in the world as it is. Dun du eet. --Solbur 19:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) It was a general statement. //--Run4urLife! 19:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Regardless, I feel compelled to go sit in the corner of the room and cry for this percieving targetting. Excuse me. --Solbur 19:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Awww! But it'd be fun! --Twentyfists 19:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Lol. I talked about a lot of the powers to bort over the IRC. Like, Pyrokinesis is completely acceptable seeing that one of the Masters Psykers had it. So, Freezing (I'mma make up a kinesis for it later) is too, as it is the opposite of Pyrokinesis (also Electrokinesis would work too). But, some powers like invisibility, and electronic manipulation (Micahs power) aren't acceptable. //--Teh Krush 19:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but seriously dude. If your gonna make a character thats a reference to Tracy, give her a different surname and a Cryolator as opposed to powers. Two Psykers on this website is too many. Skree. --Solbur 19:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) OK. Yes, one psyker is enuff. /--Run4urLife! 19:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) User Page Did Teh krush make your page?Vegas adict 19:30, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes. He just copied it from me or run. I made Runs page. BUT SOLBURS MAI FREND SO HE CAN HAZ ITZORZ!!! //--Teh Krush 19:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Careful, friend. You tread on fragile ground. Be cautious the great spirits of our ancestors will not harm you for your infidelities. --Twentyfists 19:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not your friend. Where did you get that idea? *slams his door on Krush, leaving him out to the cold night* lol --Solbur 19:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::FINE! *editing my user page* //--Teh Krush 19:47, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I meant, you know, to talk like a shaman or something. Or were you talking to TK? --Twentyfists 19:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC)